Forget-me-not
by chilly47penguin
Summary: Humanized-Private never was accepted, just hated. Then it was all too much for him...One shot
1. I tell my tale

**Hi, I'm here with another one shot:) I'm sorry it's about Private again( I think all my stories are except from a few), but I couldn't help myself. Privates my favourite penguin, so that's why.**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

"Private! All I asked you to do was bring me the chemical, but you still muck up!" Kowalski was shouting at Private who was starting to tear up.

"Kowalski I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop the test tube. It was an accident, honest." Private shrunk under Kowalski' s glare.

"An accident? What, like you?" Private stared in shock at Kowalski, then lowered his head as he fiddled with his sleeve. Kowalski pushed him upstairs to his bedroom then locked the door as he headed back to his lab.

Private lay on his bed soaking the pillow with salty tears. He sobbed his heart out as he thought about other times people were horrible to him.

_"Private, when will you stop being a big baby. Your just a big nancy cat that's slowing the team down." With that, Skipper walked away leaving a crying private._

Private sat on the floor, rocking himself while he buried his face into his pillow. He wished that they would accept him, not hate him.

_"Leave me alone P'ivate"Rico pushed the Brit which caused him to fall over._

_" Rico, I was only trying to help, you didn't have to push me." _

_" No one wants your help!"_

Private' s mind was full of thoughts that tormented him while he cried.

'Your stupid! Sometimes I wonder how you can call yourself a soldier. Go away, I don't want to deal with you!'

"Shut up!" Private smashed the mirror on the wall that had blood on it from his hand. He stared at his reflection in the cracked glass then sighed." What's the use..." He hung his head low then slid his bloodied hand through his hair, dying it crimson.

Later, when he had his bag ready, Private opened the window, as the door was locked, and climbed out. As he carefully climbed down the house, he could hear Kowalski in his lab exploding who knows what. Skipper and Rico were out on recon, so he couldn't hear those two.

"Well, see you later..." Private talked to no one in particular as he looked at the house he lived in.

New York City's sky was polluted with the lights and music that was all around. Yellow taxis pulled in by the side walk as Private strolled through the streets. He didn't know where he was going, but he kept on walking until he was in Central Park. There, in front of him was a Forget-me-not. Private smiled at the flower even though it wouldn't smile back, because strangely, it filled him with happiness.

"I certainly won't forget them, that's for sure." With that, he carried on walking through the city that never sleeps, not sure of what would happen, but certain he would never forget.

"Forget-me-not..."

**Hi, I know I could of gone into more detail, but it's more of a thing that lets your mind fill in the blank, and I just wanted to write something quick and simple;) Anyway I hope you enjoyed, bye *wave* ^°^**


	2. bonus chapter

**Hi, as some asked for it, I did a little bonus chapter for this one shot. I'm not so sure on this though, so I want to ask if I should take this chapter down and leave it as one chapter, or leave this chapter up? Thank you, and I hope you enjoy ^°^**

**I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

"Ugh this is all my fault." Skipper sat on the couch with his other two soldiers, muttering how it was all his fault.

"Skipper, we all are all to blame for this, we were all to hard on Private." Rico agreed while comforting his leader on the couch. Suddenly, Skipper stood up with the look of determination on his face.

"Well, comparatively few penguins get left behind, and Private is not one of them!" With that, Skipper got ready to leave to look for Private with the other two doing the same. When Skipper grabbed the last thing, he walked out the door with the other two into the dark and busy night of New York City.

As the night indulged New York City, The Penguins minus one were out looking for Private.

"Skipper, I'm not sure this is working, this is a big city and he could be anywhere."

"Kowalski, that doesn't mean we can't try, so 86 that negativity soldier."

They looked in alleys to ditches all throughout the city until the sun climbed out onto the horizon. They were all exhausted while having no luck on finding Private.

"Come on boys, it's best if we head back." As they walked back, tired and disappointed, they cut through Central Park. All the leaves were warm and inviting colours that danced in the morning breeze. Skipper looked at all the twigs and fallen leaves that crunched under his feet, then looked at someone sleeping on a bench up ahead.

"Wait a second..." Rico and Kowalski looked in puzzlement at their leader who was frowning, then smiling as he sprinted towards the bench with his men following. Both Rico and Kowalski' s questions about their leader were answered when they saw who was on the bench that Skipper was running to. There, lay a sleeping Private curled up in a ball, softly breathing as he slept.

"Aw, 'ivate is s'eepy." Carefully, Rico picked up Private who cuddled into his chest then fell in deep sleep. All happy that they found their missing comrad, they continued their journey home with the whole team together again.

"Kowalski, open the door so that we can get young Private here up to bed." Kowalski quickly opened the door then stepped inside, followed by the other two who swapped with Private so Skipper was holding him. As Rico and Kowalski went to get ready to sleep, Skipper went upstairs to Private' s bedroom then lay him on his bed. Private happily snuggled into the warm comfort of his bed while Skipper got his P.J' s.

Afterwards, when Skipper got Private ready for bed, Skipper pulled the covers over him then whispered sweet dreams as he cuddled his Lunacorn. Skipper walked to the door then turned the lights off with only the light of the sunrise filling the room.

"Its good to have you back young Private..." With that, Skipper closed the door then went go to sleep himself after a tiring night in NYC. With the team together again with a new lesson learned, the bond between one and other was greater then before to which that no situation can break them apart. Private knew he would never forget them, but now he was sure they would never forget him.

**Hi, Rocky here and I want to say thanks to all the people who favourite, follow and or review my stories as I love it when you do! Anyway, bye °u°**


End file.
